


Who deserves Hitler's love

by Sherlockhasabigcock



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Deaths, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Suitable/Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockhasabigcock/pseuds/Sherlockhasabigcock
Summary: Hitler wants to leave shrek for obama but he ain't happy about it.





	Who deserves Hitler's love

**Author's Note:**

> please notice that its very very very crack and that i don't want to offend people.  
> English isn't my first language.  
> i made this when i was on school and very bored.  
> its a one shot but i might make more if i'm bored again

Hitler was upset with Shrek, the big green guy had his eyes set on his big price winning onions in their backyard , and not his lover.

He tried to not let his disappointment show . But it was hard, because Hitler is really ill , so ill that he almost couldn't stand.

Of course that didn't stop the ogre from having hardcore sex with the Austrian men.

No, Shrek does not care about his well being.   

Hitler thought to himself **i need to leave him before i die , i don't want him to see me like that.** Because you know , it isn't curable.

it's a disease that slowly kills you. And Hitler doesn't want to hurt his lover.

 

That night Hitler left a note and walked away into the dark night.

> _'dear Shrek, i'm so sorry that i have to leave you._
> 
> _I just can't take it anymore , please forgive me._
> 
> _Love yours truly '_

while Hitler was walking around in the dark, Shrek actually was making a big onion birthday cake for his little boy.

because he would never forget his boy's birthday.

Obviously he _did_ notice that Hitler was acting strange, but did nothing about it because his onions are to precious for that.

 

Hitler however had arrived at Obama's place, ah yes his best friend Obama , he  _knows_ that Obama still has a big crush on him.

You see In their younger years they , well , **''dated''**. Always fooling around behind the school and going to parties together.

however that all came to a stop when Hitler broke up with Obama because he fell in-love with Shrek.

But now everything was just  _awkward_. Obama knew that Hitler wasn't happy anymore and now saw the change to win him back!

....But what they didn't know was that Shrek was on his way , and he's pissed.

 

When Shrek finally noticed that Hitler was gone he shreked out.

He is angry as fuck.

How dare Hitler do this to him, he gave him  _everything_ .

Was that not enough , was his devotion not enough.

he roared a mighty roar as he ran out the door, he could  _smell_ where Hither was.

The slut was with Obama , his ex, obviously he still has feelings for him and Shrek doesn't like a single bit of it.

 

Hitler and Obama were cuddled up on Obama's bed, it was soft and warm.

They both were finally happy.

For once in Obama's life  _he_ was happy.

The break up was hard for him, but now he finally has what he deserves.

suddenly a crash sounded followed by a roar, Shrek's roar.

 

Crashing through the bedroom door Shrek saw what he never wanted to see, his heart was breaking in two.

getting his gun out he shouted 'Was i never enough for you, you skank. Was my love just a big fat joke to you.'

''You can still walk out of here Shrek'' pleaded Hitler through his tears'' It doesn't have to end like this''

Shrek shot Obama in his heart and shouted '' This didn't have to end like this my arse''

''If i can't have you, no one can'' with that Hitler was also shot in the head.

With tears streaming down his face Shrek raised his gun, one last time.

'' It's okay now, we will be together at last , i'm sorry love''

 

bang 

bang

bang

was heard that night in the white house, No one knew what was real and what wasn't. but what they all do know is that it's all ogre now.


End file.
